logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KSMO-TV
KEKR-TV 1983–1985 Kekr.jpg KEKR621983.png Channel 62 originally signed on the air on September 12, 1983 as an independent station under the callsign KEKR-TV. The station was alternately known as "Super 62". KZKC 1985–1989 On January 27, 1985, the station changed its callsign to KZKC after being sold to Media Central. 1985–1987 1987–1988 1988–1989 1989–1991 In the early part of 1989, the "KZKC" letters were located below the "62" logo. In the later part of that year, they were flipped -- where the letters appeared above "62", instead of below. kzkcpromo-0.jpg|Promo with Station ID (Early 1989) kzkccallletters.jpg|Station Call Letter ID (Early 1989) kzkcpresentation.jpg|Movie Presentation open (Early 1989) kzkcpromo.jpg|Promo with Station ID (Late 1989) kzkccallletters89.jpg|Station Call Letter ID (Late 1989) kzkcpresentation89.jpg|Movie Presentation open (Late 1989) KSMO-TV 1991–1993 On April 22, 1991, KZKC changed its callsign to KSMO-TV, following the station's acquisition by ABRY Communications in late 1990. The new ownership put ballots in the local television guide asking for programming advice, hence the checkmark in the "O" in the callsign portion of KSMO's logo. KSMO also began broadcasting Kansas City Royals games during this period. ksmo91.jpg|Station ID (1991–1993) ksmokidscrew91.jpg|''62 Kids Crew'' logo (1991–1997) 1993–1997 In September 1993, KSMO introduced their "Season of 62" slogan and a new logo for the station's 10th anniversary. But it wasn't until the following year when the station underwent drastic changes. In 1994, it picked up the Fox Kids weekday and Saturday morning blocks after former Fox station KSHB-TV became an NBC affiliate, swapping network affiliations with WDAF-TV (which became a Fox affiliate, but rejected Fox Kids programming and opted to add a Saturday morning newscast). That year, then-owners ABRY Communications merged with the Sinclair Broadcast Group. KSMO also became the Kansas City area's original UPN affiliate starting on January 16, 1995. However, it still essentially programmed as an independent station since UPN only provided programming for a few nights out of the week at that time. Ksmo93.jpg|Station ID (1993–1997) Ksmo93alternate.jpg|Alternate logo 1997–1998 In March 1997, KSMO incorporated the UPN logo alongside an italic "62", thus rebranding itself as "UPN 62". Ten months later, the network affiliation would change. ksmo97id.jpg|Station ID (1997–1998) ksmokidscrew97.jpg|''62 Kids Crew'' logo (1997–1998) 1998–2002 In January 1998, KSMO became a WB network affiliate, switching affiliations with KCWB (now KCWE), due to an affiliation agreement made between then-owner Sinclair Broadcast Group and the network to switch the group's then-five UPN affiliates to The WB. The Fox Kids weekday and Saturday morning blocks reamined on KSMO until June of that year, moving to KCWE as well. ksmo98id.jpg|Station ID (1998–2002) 2002–2005 KSMO WB62 (2005).jpg 2005–2006 In 2005, KSMO was acquired by Meredith Broadcasting (owner of CBS affiliate KCTV), thus becoming a sister station to KCTV. During this time, KCTV would also begin producing a 9 p.m. newscast on KSMO. thewbksmo.jpg|Variant with website domain 2006–2011 KSMO became a MyNetworkTV affiliate after The WB folded in September 2006. ksmo2006.jpg|Station ID (2006) 2011 April–October 2011 Although still a MyNetworkTV affiliate, KSMO dropped the "my" portion of the branding, as many affiliates of the network began doing so due to MyNetworkTV becoming more of a programming service rather than a true television network. However, KSMO continued to use the 'blue tv' component of the network's logo. 2011–present KSMO eliminated the leftover 'blue tv' design and adopted a new wordmark logo. The new slogan became "Kansas City Plays Here". ksmo2011a.jpg|Promo (2011) ksmo2011b.jpg|Promo (2011) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 62 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983